


Quand on sème le vent (on apprend des choses que l'on aurait préféré ignorer)

by Lanae



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 00:51:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanae/pseuds/Lanae
Summary: Bucky SAVAIT que c'était une mauvaise idée de lancer Steve dans des débats sans fin. A priori, les autres Avengers l'ignoraient.





	Quand on sème le vent (on apprend des choses que l'on aurait préféré ignorer)

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous
> 
> Je vous partage le résultat de mon travail de la semaine. Un OS sur un prompt que m'a partagé la merveilleuse Nalou. Quand je l'ai lu, je SAVAIS qu'il fallait que j'écrive quelque chose dessus et comme je suis dans ma période 5+1, c'est sous cette forme que j'ai décidé de le faire.
> 
> Donc le prompt, rapidement traduit de l'anglais, était : pensez vous que les Avengers jouent à provoquer Steve et à le rendre excédé et patriotique ? (bon pour la traduction on repassera, mais vous avez saisi l'idée.)
> 
> Je me suis beaucoup amusé à l'écrire, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à le lire. Et parce qu'elle m'a aidé tout le long (en plus de me donner l'idée initiale), je remercie Nalou pour le temps qu'elle m'a consacré et sa relecture consciencieuse.
> 
> Petit PS à ma sensate : à toi d'écrire le tien.
> 
> Bonne lecture

Comme à chaque fois qu'une pseudo-bonne idée circulait entre les Avengers, ce fut Clint qui lui donna naissance. Bucky ne savait pas comment il faisait.

Franchement, qui avait un esprit assez retors pour imaginer que rendre sciemment Steve agacé et patriotique était un bon moyen de s'amuser ? Et qui était assez idiot pour croire que ca fonctionnerait et qu'il n'y aurait pas un lourd prix à payer ensuite ?

Une chose était certaine : pas lui. Il connaissait Steve depuis bien trop longtemps pour cela. Mais à priori, ce n'était pas le cas de leurs amis et coéquipiers.

**ooOoo**

**1\. Natasha et Maria : la galanterie**

Les premières à tenter le coup furent Romanoff et Hill. Séparément, elles étaient dangereuses. Ensemble ? Bucky frissonna à l'idée de devoir affronter les deux espionnes.

Il avait déjà décidé de rester très loin de toute cette affaire, certain que les retombées seraient de l'ordre du cataclysme lorsque Steve s'en rendrait compte. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'être curieux et il attendait avec un mélange d'impatience et de peur le moment où elles se lanceraient.

Comme chaque vendredi, toute l'équipe présente à la tour des Avengers se rassembla pour leur soirée repas / cinéma / beuverie dans l'immense pièce commune. Steve et Bucky partageaient un appartement - ce que tout le monde savait - et un lit - ce que tout le monde ignorait - quelques étages plus bas et ils étaient bien souvent les derniers à arriver.

A la seconde où ils quittèrent l'ascenseur, Bucky sut que c'était pour ce soir.

Tony était installé à côté de Bruce derrière le bar et tous les deux avaient les yeux rivés sur la montre du docteur, discutant à voix basse et triturant le pauvre objet à tour de rôle. Thor était en train de jouer au billard et Clint était, comme à son habitude, assis sur la rembarde qui entourait la passerelle surplombant la pièce.

Natasha et Hill (il tenait bien trop à la vie pour oser appeler cette dernière par son prénom) étaient stratégiquement installées chacune sur un des fauteuils entourant la petite table basse, laissant le canapé libre. Et au milieu de la table trônait une assiette couverte de cookies.

Sans se rendre compte du piège qui se refermait sur lui, Steve s'assit sur les coussins, un cookie déjà dans la bouche et un autre prêt à suivre le même chemin. Bucky le rejoignit plus lentement, regardant les deux femmes à tour de rôle. Après un sourire à peine perceptible, Natasha se lança :

"Alors Maria. Ce rendez-vous ? C'était bien ?"

"Un véritable échec. Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre que la soirée se termine."

Natasha prit un air surpris et Bucky ne put qu'admettre qu'elle était une actrice très douée.

"Ha ? Mais il avait l'air si adorable et prévenant. Ca nous change des lourdaux que nous côtoyons ici."

Ces mots furent accueillis par les protestations de tous les hommes présents. Sauf Steve. Il avait la bouche pleine de cookie et sa mère lui avait inculqué les bonnes manières de façon à ce qu'il ne les oublie pas. Elle avait fait pareil avec Bucky et il se serait coupé lui-même son bras droit plutôt que d'être pris à la décevoir.

Les deux femmes continuèrent leur discussion, sans faire attention à l'interruption.

"C'est bien le problème. Il est trop adorable et prévenant. Il a insisté et m'a ouvert toutes les portes et à payé l'addition. Il m'a ensuite raccompagnée devant chez moi. Qui n'est pas mon vrai domicile, mais tout de même."

Natasha émit un son peiné :

"Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Comme si tu n'étais qu'une faible femme, alors que tu es capable de remettre à sa place n'importe quel homme assez idiot pour venir t'importuner. Je connais… c'est pénible."

"Ils pensent que nous vivons encore au siècle dernier ou quoi ? Les moeurs ont évolués, nous n'avons plus besoin de la galanterie."

A ces mots, Steve leva la tête. Il déglutit rapidement et ouvrit la bouche.

Et c'était parti ! Bruce et Tony avaient les yeux rivés sur la montre, prêts à lancer le chronomètre à la seconde où le blond commencerait à parler. L'atmosphère s'était épaissie, tous les gens présents - sauf cet idiot qui lui servait de petit ami - conscients que le top départ n'était qu'à quelques secondes.

"Mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, c'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui montre un peu d'attention à ces choses. Cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes faibles, mais c'est le rôle d'un homme de s'assurer de la sécurité de la personne qu'il emmène à un rendez-vous. Et puis c'est un signe de respect également. Je ne vois vraiment pas le mal à se montrer prévenant …."

Bucky arrêta de l'écouter. Il connaissait tous ces arguments par coeur, il les avait assez entendus quand ils étaient jeunes et que Bucky rentrait au petit matin, un parfum féminin et l'odeur d'autre chose, beaucoup plus charnel, lui collant à la peau. Enfin c'était avant que lui et Steve ne se décident à s'avouer la nature exacte des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Et avant que la seule personne avec qui il partageait un lit soit son idiot de meilleur ami.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, Steve ne lui avait jamais tenu aucune porte et Bucky eut l'impression de s'être fait flouer de quelque chose. Il prit note d'en faire la remarque à son amant à la première occasion et se resservit un cookie. Cela pouvait être long, autant en profiter. Pendant qu'il parlait, Steve était dans l'incapacité de manger son propre poids en biscuits.

En fin de compte, l'équipe Romanoff / Hill atteignit un score très respectable de quatorze minutes et trente-sept secondes. Elles n'eurent besoin de relancer la machine qu'une seule fois, avec une remarque très pertinente. Vraiment, Bucky était impressionné.

**ooOoo**

**2\. Sam : l'ingérence des Etats-Unis dans les conflits.**

Le second à tenter l'aventure fut Sam. Certainement qu'un des Avengers lui avait soufflé les règles lorsqu'il arriva le vendredi suivant pour leur habituelle soirée. Il était rarement à New York et ne vivait pas dans la tour Stark à temps plein, mais il y avait un appartement à lui. Tony aimait avoir tous les Avengers sous le même toit.

Bucky était en retard et quand il rejoignit ses coéquipiers, Steve était déjà lancé. Il s'approcha de Bruce et Tony et jeta un oeil au chronomètre : quatre minutes et quarante-deux secondes. Il rejoignit Barton et s'assit à côté de lui. Il murmura :

"Il a choisi quel sujet ?"

Le sourire de Clint était tout simplement préoccupant :

"Le congrès est en train de voter de nouveaux budget pour les opérations extérieures. Sam a eu la bonne idée d'annoncer que l'on devrait arrêter de se mêler des conflits qui ont lieu en dehors de nos frontières. Et donc laisser les populations locales gérer leurs problèmes."

"Et ainsi abandonner les plus faibles et les regarder mourir sans rien faire ..." Bucky soupira. "Vous êtes conscient qu'il peut en avoir pour des heures ? Protéger la veuve et l'orphelin et se battre pour se qu'il croit juste a toujours été la plus grande motivation de Steve."

"Te retrouver aussi."

Bucky regarda l'archer, cachant sa surprise derrière un masque neutre. C'était le problème à vivre avec des espions, on ne pouvait jamais être certain de ce qu'ils savaient. Clint sourit à nouveau :

"Allons, ne me regarde pas comme ca. Ce n'est pas un secret. Nous étions présents tous ces mois quand il te cherchait. Il ne s'est pas arrêté une seule seconde. Et puis, vous êtes toujours ensemble, à croire que vous êtes mariés."

Bucky haussa des épaules, nier ne ferait que réveiller des soupçons. Steve et lui avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, de garder leur relation secrète pour encore quelques temps.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur ce que disait son petit ami.

"Non mais Sam, tu ne peux pas être sérieux. Nous parlons de personnes. Des hommes, des femmes et des enfants qui ne veulent que vivre en sécurité et en liberté. Il est de notre devoir de leur apporter toute l'aide nécessaire, y compris militaire."

Steve faisait les cent pas en contrebas, les joues rouges et le regard brillant, sa voix convoyant toute la force de ses convictions.

Il était magnifique. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de remarquer quelques similitudes avec l'apparence que son amant avait le matin même lorsque Bucky l'avait fait jouir sous la douche. Il arrêta vite ce train de pensées. Il ne pourrait avoir Steve pour lui tout seul que bien plus tard, autant ne pas passer la soirée avec une érection persistante. Sans compter que l'homme à ses côtés n'avait pas volé son surnom, il le remarquerait immédiatement.

N'osant plus regarder Steve, Bucky observa les autres occupants de la pièce : Bruce et Tony fixaient toujours le chronomètre des yeux, Sam avait un léger sourire qui avait un petit air de victoire et Natasha était descendue de son siège devant le bar. Elle s'approcha de l'immense écran et alluma la télévision sur la chaine parlementaire. La voix du speaker se fit entendre :

… le budget a été voté, toutes les troupes déployées vont le rester et une enveloppe supplémentaire a été octroyée pour de nouveaux besoins …."

Cela coupa net la diatribe de Steve. Le sourire avait disparu du visage de Sam, remplacé par un regard trahi vers Natasha. Cette dernière leva les deux mains en un signe universel d'innocence. Steve s'approcha de la télévision et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Sa voix avait le ton de la finalité quand il parla :

"Voilà qui clôt le débat, c'était la bonne décision à prendre."

L'idée de Sam lui apporta un score de huit minutes et vingt-deux secondes sans voir besoin d'ajouter un mot à son affirmation initiale. Tout le monde fut d'accord pour dire que le résultat n'était pas à la hauteur de l'effort et que l'idée méritait un lot de consolation que Natasha promit d'acheter.

**ooOoo**

**3\. Clint ne paie pas ses impôts.**

Le vendredi suivant, Bucky s'octroya un après-midi de repos. Enfin c'était l'idée initiale : rester dans l'appartement, affalé sur le canapé à regarder Netflix en attendant la soirée. En définitive, il était bien resté sur le canapé et devant Netflix, mais il n'avait dû en voir que cinq minuscules minutes.

La faute à son petit ami qui avait décidé de laisser tomber sa cession d'entraînement et de rester avec lui. Ils avaient bien fait de l'exercice et avaient finis couvert de sueur, mais cela avait été beaucoup plus agréable que quelques heures dans une salle de sport. Aussi bien fournie soit celle qu'avait assemblé Stark.

Quand ils sortirent de la douche après que Bucky y ait reçu une fellation qui le laissa enfin rassasié, Steve lui posa une question qui le mit tout de suite en alerte :

« Tu sais ce qu'ils mijotent ?"

"Il va falloir être plus précis, Stevie. Je ne lis pas encore dans tes pensées."

Malgré son affirmation, il avait une bonne idée de quoi son petit ami parlait. Le blond était tout sauf aveugle et idiot et il possédait un instinct hors du commun pour détecter les coups fourrés.

"Tous les autres. Je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais il y a quelque chose qui me dérange."

"Tu deviens parano avec ton grand âge."

"Je te ferai remarquer que tu es plus vieux que moi."

"De quelques mois, cela ne change pas grand chose quand on a presque cent ans, papy."

"Rappelle moi à quoi nous avons passé l'après-midi ? Plutôt pas mal pour un papy non ?

Steve s'était approché et il glissa un bras autour de la taille de Bucky, l'attirant à lui et l'embrassant. Ce dernier laissa ses mains parcourir la peau nue et encore humide de son amant et grogna lorsque le super-soldat fit de même. Ils furent bientôt haletant et Bucky dut repousser l'autre homme. A ce rythme, ils allaient remettre ca et il avait envie de voir le film prévu ce soir.

Son petit ami grogna son mécontentement, mais il finit par le lâcher, avec la promesse de ne pas partir trop tard. Pour la centième fois depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Steve dans cette satané base à Azzano, il maudit le sérum et l'effet qu'il avait sur la libido de son amant. Si le laissait faire, ils ne quitteraient jamais leur appartement et il avait été enfermé bien trop longtemps pour ne pas profiter de sa liberté retrouvée.

Bucky ne savait pas si l'un de leurs amis (et il utilisait ce terme avec des pincettes depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur compétition idiote) avait l'intention de passer à l'attaque ce soir, mais il espérait avoir une soirée tranquille. Jusqu'à maintenant, sa journée frôlait la perfection et il comptait bien qu'elle se finisse de la même manière.

Quand le film commença et que personne n'avait encore cherché à faire réagir Steve, il se détendit enfin. Les Avengers avaient décidé de combler la crevasse (les mots exacts de Tony) culturelle de leurs deux plus anciens membres. Les films choisis différaient donc énormément. Ils étaient en plein milieu des  _Die Hard_  et après avoir passé un mois devant des comédies musicales, cela faisait un bien fou.

A peine Bruce Willis était apparu à l'écran que la voix de Clint retentit :

« Au fait Tony, merci pour le tuyau. Je viens de recevoir le courrier : je n'ai pas d'impôt à payer. »

Bucky sentit Steve se raidir à côté de lui et il vit, du coin de l'œil, Bruce préparer sa montre. Il grogna de dépit, fusillant l'archer du regard.

Tony avait du mal à contenir son sourire quand il répondit :

« Aucun problème, cela s'appelle l'optimisation fiscale. J'ai un service entier qui s'occupe de cela. »

Steve vibrait pratiquement à côté de lui et quand Clint ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, il ne put se retenir :

« Mais nous sommes bien rémunéré, nous pouvons participer à l'effort commun. Nos impôts paient pour les plus démunis, pour l'hôpital, l'école, la police… Et puis Tony s'occupe de toutes les factures ici, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu manques de quoi que ce soit. »

A cet instant, Bucky failli vendre la mèche. Il voulait voir ce film, c'était celui qui avait les meilleurs retours de la série et il adorait Samuel L. Jackson, il lui faisait penser à Fury. Mais il se retint. De toute façon qu'il parle à Steve ou le laisse continuer sur sa lancée, il ne pourrait pas suivre ce qui se passait sur l'écran géant.

En fin de compte, Clint prit la tête du concours avec un magnifique vingt-huit minutes et cinquante-deux secondes. Un bon tiers du film était passé quand Steve s'arrêta enfin d'amener argument après argument..

Lorsqu'ils re-descendirent chez eux, Bucky envoya Steve et son air trahis dans leur chambre pendant qu'il s'installait devant Netflix et lançait  _Une journée en enfer_  à nouveau.

**ooOoo**

**4\. Thor : pardonner ce qui parait impardonnable.**

Durant les semaines suivantes, les Avengers étaient dispersés à travers le monde pour différentes missions. Thor était même retourné à Asgard afin de passer quelques temps au milieu de son peuple et régler quelques problèmes avec son frère. Il n'y eut pas de nouvelles tentatives pour battre le record de Clint.

Mais cela n'allait surement pas durer, Thor était revenu depuis deux jours, très déprimé et tout le monde avait fait un effort pour être présent ce vendredi. Ils avaient tous leurs problèmes ainsi que leurs propres démons et ils essayaient de se soutenir mutuellement. C'est pourquoi Steve s'approcha dès leur arrivée du semi-dieu. Il s'était toujours senti responsable du bien-être de ses troupes, que cela soit les Commandos Hurlants ou les Avengers. Alors que Tony s'occupait de toute la partie logistique et financière, Steve passait du temps avec chacun d'entre eux, les écoutant et essayant d'apporter soutien et conseil.

Ils discutèrent ensemble quelques temps, installés au bar et une pinte de bière à la main. Pour une fois, la voix de Thor n'envahissait pas tout l'espace, cela en était presque dérangeant. Sa visite sur sa planète avait vraiment du être difficile.

Tout le monde vaquait à ses occupations et Bucky commença une partie de billard avec Clint. L'archer était une des rares personnes à lui donner du fil à retordre et pendant une vingtaine de minutes, il se concentra sur son jeu.

Il attendait que Barton joue quand la voix de Thor résonna :

« Steve, mon ami. Certaines choses sont impardonnables. Lorsque l'on ôte une vie, il faut faire face aux conséquences. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce se figea. Pendant quelques secondes, il n'y eut plus un bruit, plus un mouvement.

Puis tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il grimaça. Il n'aimait pas être le centre de l'attention et il aimait encore moins qu'on lui rappelle cette période de sa vie. Thor venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait depuis qu'il n'était plus sous l'emprise d'Hydra. Et il savait très bien ce que son petit ami allait en dire, il avait passé des mois à lui répéter. Thor avait - sans méchanceté aucune, ce n'était pas dans sa nature - tapé là où cela faisait mal. Et il allait certainement gagner ce foutu trophée.

La voix de Steve brisa le silence :

« Parfois, il n'y a pas le choix. Parfois on ne nous laisse pas le choix. Le poids de ce que l'on a fait est bien assez lourd comme punition. »

Depuis l'autre bout de la salle, Bucky croisa le regard de son amant. Ce dernier allait rajouter quelque chose, se lancer dans ses arguments habituels quand Thor le coupa :

« Ami Steve. Tu as raison. C'est ce que j'ai essayé d'expliquer au père de toute chose, mais il refuse de m'écouter. Loki n'a pas eu le choix, il a fait quelques erreurs et a été forcé d'attaquer la Terre. »

Steve ferma la bouche, le semi-Dieu avait rendu tout argument supplémentaire inutile, se tirant une balle dans le pied par la même occasion. Il n'avait pas atteint les trente secondes. Mais Steve s'installa à ses côtés pour le reste de la soirée et ils discutèrent tout ce temps à voix basse

Plus tard dans la nuit, après que Steve se soit montré spécialement tendre, Bucky eut l'impression de s'endormir avec une pieuvre et ses huit tentacules enroulées autour de lui.

**ooOoo**

**5\. Tony : ne pas voter.**

La participation de Thor calma les ardeurs des Avengers et pendant quelques semaines, plus personne n'essaya de lancer Steve dans une de ses longues diatribes. Cela allait très bien à Bucky parce qu'il était persuadé que son petit ami savait à quoi ils jouaient. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être là quand il se déciderait à rendre la monnaie de leur pièce à leurs amis.

Il aurait dû savoir que ce serait trop beau pour durer. Tony n'avait pas encore tenté sa chance et s'il y avait bien une chose que le milliardaire était, c'était déterminé et sans une once de savoir-vivre. Cela n'empêcha pas Bucky de pratiquement s'étrangler avec sa part de pizza quand cet idiot de savant fou lança, comme un cheveu sur la soupe, qu'il ne votait pas et ne l'avait jamais fait.

Pas une once de discrétion ou de préparation du sujet, non, cela manquait bien trop de flamboyance pour Tony Stark. Et maintenant, Steve ne devait plus avoir aucun doute sur ce que manigancaient ses équipiers. Du moins, quand son cerveau se serait remis du choc provoqué par l'annonce de Tony. Et quand il aurait fini son discour sur l'importance du processus démocratique.

Bien entendu, Stark était incapable de se taire plus de trente secondes et ils finirent tous les deux dans un débat animé. Bruce avait des difficultés à compter le temps de parole de Steve, il arrêtait et relançait son chronomètre à tout bout de champs.

Tout le monde regardait avec appréhension la situation escalader jusqu'à ce que les deux hommes crient plus qu'ils ne parlent. Les Avengers essayèrent de diffuser la situation, mais rien ne fonctionna.

Les tensions entre Steve et Tony étaient toujours sous-jacentes, prêtes à exploser. Ils étaient bien trop différents - sauf leur entêtement qui frôlait la tête de cochon, ce qui était une grande partie du problème - pour que leur amitié les empêche d'entrer dans des disputes de proportion biblique.

Tous les convives finirent par se tourner vers Bucky, le suppliant de trouver une solution. Tony était une cause perdue, mais peut-être qu'il arriverait à calmer Steve. Il y parvenait presque toujours. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse se lever et glisser quelques mots dans l'oreille de son petit ami, celui-ci s'était levé et avait tapé du point sur la table.

"Comme toujours, tu ne penses qu'à toi, Tony ! Je ne vois même pas pourquoi je m'épuise à essayer de te convaincre."

Il fit ensuite demi-tour et quitta l'étage sans ajouter un mot.

Quand la porte de l'ascenseur se referma derrière lui, Bucky regarda les Avengers restants, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

"Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée."

Ils eurent la bonne grâce de paraître contris, Tony le premier. Il continua :

"Je vais aller le calmer. Maintenant, je ne veux plus entendre parler de cette compétition idiote."

Quand il arriva dans leur appartement, toutes les lumières étaient éteintes. Il soupira en attrapant son sac de sport. Les sacs de frappe n'allaient pas survivre à ce que Steve allait leur faire subir. Une petite session d'entrainement au combat rapproché devrait être beaucoup plus efficace pour le calmer. Avec un peu de chance, ils seraient au lit avant l'aube.

**ooOoo**

**+1 : Steve Rogers - a.k.a Captain America, le symbole de la droiture et de la justice américaine - est un sale petit con (mais ça, Bucky le savait depuis toujours).**

Suite au fiasco avec Stark, les Avengers décidèrent d'un commun accord de clôturer la compétition. Clint reçu le trophé fabriqué par Tony lors d'une mini cérémonie et plus personne n'en parla. Bucky attendait patiemment que les conséquences de leurs actes les rattrapent. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, Steve avait cette lueur dans le regard depuis quelques jours qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Mais pour le moment, toute l'équipe était déployée à Brooklyn afin de démanteler un trafic de drogue. Ce n'était pas vraiment de leur ressort, mais Hill les y avait obligé. Ce devait être l'équivalent d'un séminaire d'entreprise et cela leur permettrait de travailler en équipe après la dispute entre leurs deux leaders.

Hill avait partagé elle-même les rôles, pour leur changer de leurs habitudes, et Bucky était en charge de la surveillance et de la communication à partir du Quinjet.

Et il s'ennuyait. Il était installé devant un panneau qui occupait tout un pan du fuselage de l'appareil. Il y avait plusieurs écrans retransmettant les images prises par les caméras que portaient les différents membres de l'équipe. Il voyait également les vidéos piratées du système de surveillance de la ville.

Sur la partie droite de la console, s'étalait une rangée de LED indiquant quelles lignes de communications étaient utilisés. A cet instant, Clint et Natasha étaient en grande discussion et Tony parlait avec Thor.

Tout le monde était installé et attendait que les dealers arrivent. Une grosse quantité de cocaïne allait changer de main ce soir et contrecarrer cette transaction était important. Mais cela ne les empêchait pas d'être détendus. Cette mission n'en était pas vraiment une et ils n'auraient aucune difficulté à la mener à bien.

Cinq minutes plus tard, il ne s'était toujours rien passé et l'ennui de Bucky empirait. Il n'avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre dans ce maudit appareil et il ne pouvait même pas profiter de l'extérieur. Il était affalé sur sa chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière et il fixait le plafond. Steve le fit pratiquement sursauter lorsqu'il parla :

"Bucky, bébé. Tu m'entends ?"

La surprise le laissa sans voix. Son petit ami utilisait rarement de mots doux dans la vie de tous les jours et encore moins en mission. Et ce n'était pas tout. Un rapide coup d'oeil au panneau de communication lui apprit ce qu'il savait déjà : Steve avait parlé sur le canal général.

Ce n'était pas une erreur. Malgré l'idée répandue chez les Avengers - que Steve cultivait avec soin - son petit ami était un véritable geek et il maitrisait parfaitement toute cette nouvelle technologie. Donc l'utilisation du canal général était volontaire et Bucky se redressa, alerte. Quoi qu'essaie de faire l'autre homme, cela allait être intéressant.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu et appuya sur le bouton lui permettant d'ouvrir son micro :

"Je suis là, Stevie."

Tout le monde était silencieux sur la ligne, certainement rendus muets par les premiers mots de Steve. Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ils allaient enfin être confrontés à une facette de la personnalité de Captain America dont ils ignoraient l'existence.

"Tu te souviens de cette église à côté du magasin du père Abbots ?"

Ses souvenirs étaient parfois confus mais celui-là était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Et d'un seul coup, il comprit où son amant voulait en venir.

"Comme si c'était hier."

"Elle est encore debout, j'en vois le clocher d'où je suis. Tu crois que l'on pourrait y aller ensemble un de ces soirs, j'aimerai retourner au confessionnal."

Bucky aussi aimerait beaucoup rendre une petite visite à la vieille église. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit plusieurs des canaux privés s'allumer. Leurs coéquipiers commencaient à parler entre eux, autant leur donner matière à discuter.

"Je ne suis pas certain que nous arriverons à tenir tous les deux à l'intérieur. Pas avec toi mesurant pratiquement deux mètres et pesant cent kilos."

"On pourrait essayer, je suis resté souple. Et avec ton bras, tu es assez fort pour me soulever et me coller au mur, comme autrefois. Tu l'as fait l'autre jour dans le labo de Stark. Je suis certain que l'on peut s'arranger."

Bucky aimait beaucoup cette idée. Il l'aimait tellement que son pantalon fut brusquement trop serré. Mais il devait être la voix de la raison :

"Je connais ton penchant pour l'exhibitionnisme, Steve. Pourtant je ne pense pas que l'Amérique soit prête à découvrir son symbole préféré en train de s'envoyer en l'air avec un homme dans le confessionnal d'une église."

Toutes les LED du panneau de surveillance s'allumaient les unes après les autres, leurs amis devaient être en pleine hystérie.

La voix de Steve était devenue plaintive :

"Mais Buck, s'il te plait. Tu sais que j'adore ça, le mélange de peur et d'excitation à l'idée de nous faire prendre. Si tu veux, on peut s'en tenir à une fellation."

Bucky ferma les yeux et essaya de toutes ses forces de ne pas s'imaginer dans le confessionnal, Steve à genoux entre ses jambes et son érection glissant entre les lèvres de son petit ami. Mais c'était peine perdue. Il grogna de frustration avant de répondre :

"Ok, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si on se fait prendre."

Le sourire de Steve était pleinement audible quand il répondit :

"Parfait. Et tu penses que tu pourrais à nouveau pirater la surveillance de la salle commune ? J'ai adoré la dernière fois que tu m'as pris sur la table."

Bucky allait répondre quand un van apparut sur un de ses écrans : c'était le véhicule qu'ils attendaient. Fini de jouer. Sa voix était à nouveau sous contrôle quand il parla :

"Nos premiers invités seront là dans quelques minutes. Au boulot."

Les deux heures suivantes furent dédiées à mettre hors d'état de nuire un réseau de criminels. Les pauvres ne comprirent pas vraiment ce qui leur tomba dessus et quand la police arriva sur les lieux, elle n'eut qu'à ramasser les suspects, regroupés au milieu de l'entrepôt et attachés, et accepter le dossier de preuves que leur tendit Captain America.

Le trajet du retour fut extrêmement court - quelques minutes seulement - et se passa dans le silence le plus complet. Les yeux de tous les Avengers allaient de Bucky à Steve, mais aucun des deux hommes ne laissa transparaître qu'ils savaient que leur discussion avait été écoutée.

Ils se séparèrent tous en descendant du Quinjet avec la promesse de manger ensemble le soir même. La première chose que fit Steve lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle commune fut de glisser une main sur la surface de l'immense table. Puis il s'assit au bord, les jambes écartées et fixa Bucky du regard. Il passa ensuite sa langue sur ses lèvres et lui fit signe d'approcher.

En deux secondes, Bucky avait attrapé ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il repoussa son petit ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'allonge sur le bois derrière lui. Ils furent accompagnés par une cacophonie de "non", de "je ne veux pas voir ca" et de "trouvez vous une chambre".

Il se redressa avec regret mais resta proche de Steve toute la soirée, l'embrassant ou passant ses bras autour de sa taille dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Plus rien ne l'en empêchait et cela avait l'amusant effet de lancer un de leurs amis dans un argumentaire fort détaillé sur pourquoi il ne devait pas faire ce genre de chose en public. Et encore moins dans la salle commune où ils prenaient leur repas.

Au final, Steve gagna haut la main, avec un record inégalé à ce jour de plusieurs heures.


End file.
